


Calma

by Dimondcat12



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Night, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimondcat12/pseuds/Dimondcat12
Summary: Ten se deslizo debajo de las sabanas de su compañero, acurrucándose contra su espalda se dejó envolver por el suave aroma de su ropa o de sus sabanas o de su piel, no lo sabía, pero no importaba, su corazón se había calmado y fragmentos de aquel sueño comenzaban a desvanecerse en su memoria.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Calma

Ten se deslizo debajo de las sabanas de su compañero, acurrucándose contra su espalda se dejó envolver por el suave aroma de su ropa o de sus sabanas o de su piel, no lo sabía, pero no importaba, su corazón se había calmado y fragmentos de aquel sueño comenzaban a desvanecerse en su memoria.

Cerro los ojos, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, pero este parecía escurrirse entre sus dedos, se sentía inquieto e incómodo.

-Si vas a invadir mi cama durante la noche, no me despiertes- murmuro taeyong-

Ten no contesto.

Taeyong giro sobre su espalda, un gemido ahogado estrangulado saliera de su garganta, extendió los brazos hacia el cuerpo de su compañero, apretándolo contra su pecho, poco a poco la tensión abandono el cuerpo de ten.

-Lo siento-

\- ¿Qué paso? -

-Solo fue un mal sueño- respondió ten, apretó su rostro contra el pecho cálido de taeyong- no pude volver a dormir-

-Pareces un niño buscando a su madre para que lo consuele-

-Tal vez te considere mi segunda madre-

-Si vuelves a decir algo como eso, juro que te echare de mi cama. Volverás a tu propia habitación-

-Tu y yo sabemos que no tienes el corazón para echarme-

-Debes considérate un hombre con mucha suerte-

-Lo hago-

Ten rio, estaba demasiado despierto para su gusto, levanto la mirada y se encontró a un soñoliento taeyong que volvía a caer al abismo de los sueños, su rostro era hermoso cuando no había ninguna preocupación en él, deslizo sus dedos por debajo de su mandíbula relajada, subiendo lentamente por su mentón hasta sus labios, suaves y tersos debajo de sus dedos.

Taeyong abrir sus ojos y ten estuvo seguro que un cielo estrellado vivía en sus ojos oscuros, ambos intercambiaron palabras silenciosas que escondían secretos y sentimientos, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca que podía sentir el aliento del otro chocar contra su piel.

Un solo movimiento y sus labios estarías juntos, taeyong se mantenía quieto con la boca entreabierta, en una invitación silenciosa para ser devorado.

Ten no se resintió por más tiempo, cada parte de su cuerpo pedía que cortara ese espacio. Lo beso.

El sabor mentolado de la pasta dental invadió la boca de ten, sus dedos se enredaron en la parte posterior de la cabeza de taeyong, empujándolo un poco más hacia él, queriendo un poco más de él. En ese momento se volvieron solo uno, en cuerpo y alma, sus bocas eran armónicas juntas.

Taeyong se sentía inmortal y podría vivir miles de años en esa boca gentil, esa boca que se había vuelto una droga, deslizo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta, la piel de ten se erizo debajo de su tacto, poco a poco la temperatura de ese cuerpo comenzó a elevarse y taeyong pensó que se derretiría si seguía su lado.

Él estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Después de un momento, ambos se separaron con la respiración agitada.

-Pensé que solo habías venido a dormir- murmuro taeyong contra la mejilla de su amante-

-Ese era el plan inicial-

-Plan inicial- murmuro taeyong-

Pecho contra pecho, sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo. Ten suspiro cuando la boca de taeyong se deslizo a lo largo de su cuello, dientes sobre su clavícula y dedos curiosos trataban de bajar sus pantalones, él pataleo un par de veces hasta sus piernas se liberaron de esa prenda, taeyong estaba sobre él con una pierna presionando entre sus muslos, subiéndole lentamente la camiseta y su boca exploro partes sensibles de su torso.

Ten deseaba darle el mismo placer que le daba taeyong, pero solo gemía y retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, sus dedos se clavaban entre los omoplatos cada vez que taeyong presionaba contra el bulto creciente dentro de su ropa interior.

-Shhh-siseo taeyong contra el pecho de ten- nos van a escuchar si no bajas el tono de tu voz- deslizo su boca por el pecho- si no puedes, cúbrete la boca con una mano

Ten siguió sus indicaciones, coloco una mano sobre su boca cuando taeyong se deslizo hacia el interior de sus piernas.

Taeyong se encontraba extasiado por el sabor de su piel, colocando las manos debajo de la cadera para elevar su cuerpo, apoyo la boca contra el bulto, besando sobre la tela, sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de esta, tirando de la prenda hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

El miembro de ten salto afuera, humedecido y palpitante contra su estómago plano. La espalda de ten formo un arco perfecto cuando los dedos delgados de su acompañante envolvieron su virilidad, subiendo y bajando lentamente, esparciendo el liquido cristalino que brotaba de la punta.

-Lindo- murmuro taeyong. Él apoyo sus labios contra la punta, succionándola hacia el interior de su boca.

-Tae…taeyong- la voz de Ten sonaba rota y aguda, sus dedos se enterraban en las sabanas grises. Su mente luchaba por encontrar la razón de como esta situación había tomado este camino, pero no importaba, no cuando tenia la boca de taeyong tomándolo lentamente en su interior.

Taeyong cerro los ojos, su respiración estaba agitada y su garganta abierta, amargo y salado. Subía y bajaba lentamente, los muslos de ten se apretaron alrededor de su cabeza, ahogándolo, tiro hacia arriba.

-Ten- murmuro taeyong, estaba agitado- casi me ahogas-

-Lo siento-

-Mantén las piernas abiertas para mí, ten-

Ten asintió en silencio, abrió sus piernas hasta que sus muslos se tensaron, deslizo una mano hacia el cabello castaño de taeyong, enredando sus dedos en él, volvió a ser tomando en el interior de aquella boca. Hundió su rostro en la almohada que le pertenecía a taeyong, el aroma de su cabello cosquilleo en la punta de su nariz, no detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas.

Deseaba más, solo un poco mas para alcanzar su propia cima. Ten empujo un par de veces antes de estallar en el interior de la boca de su compañero, su cuerpo se tenso antes de desplomarse contra el colchón, luchaba para tomar aire fresco.

Taeyong subió lentamente por el cuerpo de ten, aplastándolo debajo del suyo.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada antes de echarse a reír.


End file.
